fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
1327
|image = |country = |state = |establishment = |population = |status = Destroyed (bomb explosion) |currentresidents = |formerresidents = Dominic Toretto Mia Toretto Leon Jesse Vince Letty Ortiz Jack Brian O'Conner |notedlocales = |notedevents = |notedowners = Dominic Toretto, Mia Toretto |buildingstatus = |films = The Fast and the Furious Fast & Furious Fast & Furious 6 Furious 7 }} 1327, also known as the Toretto HouseThe Inside Story of the Real 'Fast & Furious' House was the residence of Dominic Toretto, Mia Toretto, Brian and Jack O'Conner. 1327 was located in a suburban neighborhood of Los Angeles, California before its destruction in 2014.Furious 7 History ''The Fast and the Furious'' Dominic and Mia were raised at 1327 by their parents and remained at their family's residence well into adulthood, living together.The Fast and the Furious Following the destruction of Brian's 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse, which Brian owed to Dom, as well as saving Dom from the police, Dominic invites him into his home as a way of thanking him. His presence puts Dominic's friends, Letty, Leon, Jesse and Vince on edge and distrusts the atmosphere of the party taking place in his living room. While Vince is vocal about his mistrust of Brian, Dominic and Mia welcome him into their home, and eventually he becomes integrated into their makeshift family. The house becomes a center of conflict when a runaway Jesse returns to Dominic with the car he owed Johnny Tran. When Jesse is killed in Lance and Johnny Tran's drive-by, Mia is the only person left at the house with Jesse's body. ''Fast & Furious'' Following the disappearance of her brother, Mia continued to live at the family home. She was visited frequently by Letty, who attempted to repair the damaged Dodge Charger Dominic used in his race against Brian before disappearing. When Mia learns of Letty's death, she calls her brother in Panama to let him know.Fast & Furious Mia attends her funeral and returns home to find her brother waiting for her. When Dominic and Brian begin searching Los Angeles for the whereabouts of Letty's killer, they frequently return to 1327 until they are forced to depart. ''Fast & Furious 6'' On account of the crimes they committed when preventing Dominic from being sent to prison, the Toretto's were forced to live outside of the States and away from home. As a result, Mia's son, Jack, was born outside the States, namely, in the Canary Islands, Spain.Fast & Furious 6 When DSS agent Luke Hobbs brings word of Letty's survival, Dominic arranges it so that, if they help Hobbs capture Owen Shaw, their criminal records will be expunged and they would be able to return home to Los Angeles. When Owen Shaw is apprehended, Hobbs makes good on his promise and the Toretto's are able to return home to 1327. ''Furious 7'' Brian, Dominic and Mia live together in the Toretto family home, raising Mia's son, Jack. While Mia grew accustomed to her life back at home with Jack and Dominic, it was apparent that Brian had not. Mia expresses her concerns for her family as Dominic realizes the package sent from Tokyo, thought to be car parts sent by Han Seoul-Oh, was a bomb sent by Deckard Shaw, Owen Shaw's brother. Dominic and Mia are barely able to avoid the explosion that destroys their home. Realizing that they were in danger, Dominic sent Mia and Jack to the Dominican Republic, where they remained until the arrest of Deckard Shaw and the death of Mose Jakande.It is unknown what happened to the home afterwards, but it can be implied it was rebuilt after the events of the movie. Media Gallery The Fast and the Furious 1327 - The Toretto House.jpg 1327 - Family BBQ.jpg 1327 - Leon's Skyline GT-R R33.jpg|Leon pulling into 1327 Vince leaving - 1327.jpg Vince reversing - Maxima Rear View.jpg The Family - BBQ.jpg Family Barbecue - TFaTF.jpg 1327 - Living Room.jpg 1327 - Dom's RX-7.jpg 1327 - The Jetta & the Supra.jpg Dom's Charger - 1327 Driveway.jpg 1327 - 1970 Charger.jpg Fast & Furious 1327 - Fast & Furious 4.png 1327 - FF4.png 1327 - FF4 (2).png 1327 - Dom's restored Charger.png 1327 - Brian's Subaru.png 1327 - Mia (FF4).png Fast & Furious 6 Toretto House.jpg Furious 7 1327 - Furious 7.jpg Bomb Goes Off - 1327.jpg House Explosion.jpg 1327 Explosion.jpg Gas Leak at 1327.jpg 1327 Bomb Explosion.jpg Furious 7 - House Explosion.png 1327 Explosion Street View.jpg 1327 Bomb Explosion.jpg Toretto House Explosion.jpg 1327 Remnants.jpg Toretto House Remains.jpg 1327 Explosion - Aerial View.jpg Toretto House - Remains.jpg 1327 - Aftermath.jpg|Aftermath of the attack Trivia *The original Furious 7 script featured Dom stating that he didn't want to rebuild the house as it was time to move on. *The house may return in Fast & Furious 9 as Vin Diesel confirmed the series would return to Los Angeles. References Category:Locations Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Fast & Furious Category:Furious 7 Category:Fast & Furious 6